The Law of Fem Ueki
by MozaikPanda
Summary: Kosuke Ueki became a power user, competing with other power users and making friends along the way. But what? Ueki's a girl! Fem!Ueki. Might be a Fem!UekixSano story. (Up for Adoption!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, and I am back, with another story! I just love making these! This is a fem!Ueki story that I thought of making when I was watching episode 46. I'm almost done with the series. I know this story will have a lot of chapters, seeing that Law of Ueki has a lot of episodes. I'm also thinking of making this a fem!UekixSano fic. Well, on with the story! Oh yeah, I'm getting confused about the name Kosuke. But I think I'm sticking to calling fem Ueki, still Kosuke Ueki.

* * *

Chapter One, Episode One: The Law of Kosuke Ueki's Righteousness

It was a bright and sunny day. A girl with nature/light green hair was helping out in the park, planting a tree. She was kind of short, but not that much. She was about a 5'5 and her hair was short. She wore black pants, a black shirt underneath her button up white shirt, and red shoes. She also had grey eyes. She had planted tree saplings all around another in a circle, one in the middle. She was sitting in front of the tree sapling int he middle. She put her hand on top of it. Then she was sweeping around. These nasty looking guys came up to her.

"Hey kid, there you are! Remember our deal? You made the police chase us around for so long that we were dripping with sweat!" the one she thought was the leader of the group. A boy with red orange hair jumped up from behind a bush and attacked her.

"Didn't see that one coming, huh kid?" the one who attacked her said. They started laughing, thinking they got her, but she blocked the punch by the broom.

"That's gotta be embarrassing." she remarked plainly.

"Why you little...!" They all charged at her, but she used her broom to attack. The leader tried to punch her, but she blocked it with the broom and it split in two, uneven pieces.

"Heh, lucky shot!" he charged at her again, but a green light growed from her hand and a tree emerged from the hand. She used it to hit him and was knocked out. She placed the tree on the ground, but...

"Huh?" she looked at the place where she put the tree. She accidentally placed the tree on the tip of her foot. "Yaaaargh!"

Hinokuni Junior High, Year One, Class 1-C, Seat #2

Kosuke Ueki

Favorite word, "righteous"

A girl in a school uniform, greenish bluish hair with pink glasses on her head came out from a bush and yelled, "Ha, I saw that! I knew that you were an alien! Who else can grow trees from their hands? This proves it!"

Hinokuni Junior High, Year One, Class 1-C

Ai Mori

Hobby, "meddling"

"I'm sure that you would want to take over the world. You won't get away with it though." she said with her arms crossed.

"Eh?" Ueki could only be confused about this.

"Oh brother. You've done it now." another voice said. Ai gasped, then looked at where the voice was heard. Ueki just looked at the person at the tree.

"It's you!" Ai exclaimed.

Hinokuni Junior High, Year One, Class 1-C

Mr. Kobayashi, nickname: Mr. K

Least favorite food: fried crickets in soy/stewed locusts

"And you're up there, why?" Ai slowly asked.

"I'm the guy that gave him that power just now." he said, while the same green glow appeared on his hands. A tree came out and Ai gasped.

"Ah ha! So you must be the leader of the aliens who want to take over the world! That proves it!" she pointed to the place where the tree was.

"You just used your power to hurt people now, didn't you? Kosuke Ueki, you have broken an important rule! Therefor, you shall be punished!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Ai asked, confuzzled.

"Hm..." Ueki sharpened her eyes and prepared for whatever was coming.

* * *

In the staff room with Kobayashi and Ai...

"So what you're saying is that you're a candidate to become a celestial king?" Ai said, then giggled. "Pfft, as if I would believe that."

"Listen Ai, you see, there are currently 100 candidates, including me. Each candidate has to choose a junior high student and give them a power. Then, the students will fight each other. After that, whoever won, the candidate would become the next celestial king." he explained, more detailed than the last explaination.

"As if I would believe that from someone who looks like a normal human!" she grabbed his collar and shouted.

"Ugh, I'm against violence!" he grunted, struggling to get away.

* * *

In classroom C with two girls and Ueki...

"Hey, where's Ai?" a girl asked another.

"I've heard that Mr. K wanted to talk to her in the staff room." the other one replied.

"Oh really?" Then she looked at Ueki, who was sleeping soundly on her desk. "Hey, have you noticed something weird about Ueki lately?"

"Yeah, for some reason, I feel nasty vibes coming from her." she said, her face crunching up in disguist.

"Uh huh, me too! I thought it was just me." Both of them were agreeing about feeling some nasty and bad vibes from Kosuke Ueki.

"Yeah, for some reason, I want to punch her out." she said, her fist tightening. She resisted the urge to punch Ueki, letting her sleep in peace. The two started catting about Kosuke Ueki, in a not good way.

* * *

Back with Ai and Mr. K

"The reason why most of the female population don't like Ueki, is because she lost the talent to be liked by other girls."

"A talent?"

"Well, it's not really a talent. We just call it that, it's more like an ability."

"You lost me."

"Basically, Ueki has a lot of talents. And if she uses her power to turn trash into trees to hurt other people, she loses a talent. That's the punishment I was talking about before."

"And? Why would you give a power like that to Ueki in the first place?"

"That's a good question Ai. Well, it all started six monthes ago..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"I told Ueki that I had a lot of powers, and that he could choose one of the powers for himself."

_"Don't want it." she bluntly said, her eyes not interested in the subject._

_"You don't want a power?" he asked, kind of surprised. Not really. "I see, you just don't see how important these powers are. Why would you then? Fine." He opened his palm and positioned it in front of a tree, from where he was standing. A green light shined in his palm and the tree broke, so now there was only a stump. "Heh, bet that freaked her out." he mumbled, smirking._

_"Hey, wait a minute Mr. K. Is there a way to turn this tree stump back to the way it was?" she asked, her expression not changing._

_"Off course, Ueki!" he exclaimed._

_She held her hand out and said, "Here. Let me see it." He gave her the power and she kneeled in front of the stump. She placed her hand on the tree and closed her eyes. She opened them and the green light came, and the tree grew as big and beautiful as before. She gaped slightly at this, and stood up._

_"You see that Ueki? That power was the power to turn trash into trees. It's not that much of a power, is it? Not let me show you this other power that is far more impressive than this power."_

_"Nah, I'll just take this power." she said, looking at her hand. She quickly dusted herself and started walking toward Mr. K again._

_"Eh?!" he exclaimed. He thought that Ueki wouldn't want that power and would like another one. Well, life is not that predictable, isn't it?_

_"Ya know, I know it's wrong to say this to a teacher. But you're starting to give me a pain, this power's good enough." she repeated herself, checking to see if she got everything her dad sent out for her to buy._

_"Ah!" he gasped in complete surprise._

_"Ah, crap! I forgot to but a bag of onions!" she accidentally said the words she said in her mind outloud._

_"A pain, you say?" he tried to ask, but no avail._

_"I better get back to the store before it closes!" She just completely ignored him. Unlike any girl would._

_"A bag of onions?" Mr. K said, repeating the words she said to him in his mind._

"And she ran off back to the store, not giving me the thanks I thought I would get." he finished, smiling at the memory.

* * *

"Well, the trash she'll need to use has to be small enough to be cupped in both of her hands, so it won't cause any potential damage."

Ai gasped and accused him, "You just forced this to her, didn't you?!"

"Not entirely, though."

"Tell me, Mr. K. What would happen to Ueki if every single one of the talents she possesses disappear?"

"Hm, another good question. Sorry to say, but..." he trailed off of the sentence, glancing at Ai.

"Yes? I'm listening." she said. Exactly when the bell rang, she cried out, "What?! Then Kosuke Ueki would vanish?!"

* * *

"Talent? It's not like I would really want it, Ai. Actually, I could care less about it." she had said to Ai when school was over.

"What? What do you mean you don't need any?" Ai shouted in surprise. I guess everyone's getting surprised by Kosuke Ueki's replies now.

"Why do you care so much, anyway? This is my problem, not yours Ai." she said before continuing to walk.

"Hey, wait up Ueki!" Ai shouted once more. There was another person on a roof, staring at them. More likely, staring at Kosuke Ueki.

Candidate for King of the Celestial World

Inumaru (nickname: Wanko)

"So that's the guy that Kobayashi was babbling to me about, Kosuke Ueki." he spoke outloud.

"Yo, Wanko!" Mr. K yelled, who was leaning on a lamp post.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him about the grand prize, The Talent of Blank. And also about how the person who gets the Talent of Blank would get to choose what talent they wanted." he said from above.

"Just like The Talent of Blank and be used for good, it can also be used for evil and something unnecessary. If it falls to the hands of the wicked, his/her wishes would come true, but the other wushes would be taken away."

"That's why the person who is chose to take the talent of blank needs to choose very carefully. Which is why I'm here to see who would be most suited to it. Your thoughts on this Ueki kid?" Wanko stated, agreeing with Kobayashi, also questioning him about Ueki.

"I'm not sure yet. There's still another week till the deadline. Ueki, I'm going to put you up to a test, to see how righteous you really are!" he said, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

* * *

Fast running. Some people were chasing for somebody. And apparently, they were heading straight to the restaraunt where Ueki and Ai were. Ueki, who was eating a bowl of rice, almost fell asleep when she put the chopsticks in her mouth again, eating.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!" Ai said loudly, but not loud enough to catch the restaraunt's attention. Ueki woke up with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, I must've been dreaming. I was dreaming that I was eating this bowl of rice just now." she said, looking at her bowl.

"You sucked it in reality too." Ai deadpanned. "If you lose all of your talents, you're going to vanish! Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Ueki was too bust eating her delicious rice to even notice. Someone else from their school came in the shop, but tripped and his head collided with Ueki's, making the bowl of rice slide down the table and spill. 'It's the most fearful and strongest bully at Hinokuni Junior High! Sakura Suzuki! I heard that he wiped down a gang at night, and that he also could knock out a bear with one punch with his bare hands! Ueki shouldn't get herself in a fight with him!' She looked at Ueki and gasped.

"You spilled my rice, you idiot!" she shouted, chibi crying and showing her now empty bowl of rice.

He turned around and repeated, "Idiot?" He picked her up by the back of her shirt and made eye contact. He heard a 'There he is!' He turned around and saw these men is black suits. "Che, they caught up with me already." He began running to an exit, and threw Ueki. That resulted Ueki to become stuck between his back and the bag on his back.

"Ai, please pay for my bill." she said, not before disappearing.

"No way!" They were running, but Suzuki stopped on a bridge.

"Looks like I finally lost them." he panted.

"Took you long enough, those men in those fancy suits just don't know when to disappear." she replied, even though she knew that he was not talking to her.

"Hey, what're you still doing there! Get off me!" He tried to grab her, but all Ueki said was, "Just give up, it's not gonna work."

"Of course it will." he said, pulling the bag.

"Ugh... You're...choking...me..." she choked out the words, flailing her arms.

"Why won't it come off?" he asked himself.

"As long as Ueki's stuck on Suzuki's back, I doubt that she'll get in too much trouble. I guess this will prove on Ueki's righteousness." Mr. K said on top of a roof, watching them.

"What's the big deal about those men in black, anyway? Why were you running away from them?" she asked him.

"That? This stupid arrogant doctor named Kuroiwa hired those men to do that." he answered for her. "People like that quack make me so sick! So I smeared dog crap all over his very _special _car to bring him down a bit. Now that's what I call a crappy doctor!" he started laughing at that, but a little boy appeared.

"Hey, don't lie, you big demon! Um... I mean- It was me who smeared dog crap all over his stupid car, not you! Kuroiwa's a very bad doctor, you should've seen what he did to my mother, my dying mother!" he said, looking like he could burst in tears any second. "You just happened to pass by when I was doing it, so don't try to cover up for me!"

"Just shut it, kid!" he yelled. The kid gasped at the sudden yell by him and looked at him. "Covering for you? I look after #1, and no one else. That's always been like that for me. Each day of my life, every single person has been pinning th blame of something on me, and I'm sick of explaining it myself, rugrat!" he continued.

"So why were you running away from those guys? Why don't you just blow them away yourself instead of running? You're strong enough." Ueki asked calmly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I am strong, but I vowed to my master to never hit anyone ever again. And I don't plan on backing down on my word." A black car stopped in front of the bridge, and out came Kuroiwa.

"Ueki! Huh?" Ai had come too, after looking for Ueki. She was confused to see those guys with Ueki. "Now what's going on?"

* * *

Chapter One, done! I'm going to make a part two out of this, and I'm probably going to make the flashbacks seperate from the episode so I won't have trouble! Thanks for reading!


	2. Adoption!

Hey, sorry to say this, but I'm putting this up for adoption. That's the right saying, right? Anyways, I don't have time to do this story and I have some other stories I want to continue. If no one adopts it and I'm done with most of my stories, it'll continue.

-MozaikPanda


End file.
